


How's your Papa?

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold's aching after a day with Gid, but Belle is there to make it better.





	How's your Papa?

Belle frowned as she watched Gold ease himself into bed. He was clearly in pain, but the way he was holding himself wasn’t the same as when his ankle was causing him problems. He tried to roll over to snuggle into her but hissed and swore. She put a hand on his chest and eased him onto his back.

“What have you done, darling?”

He lifted her hand from his chest and kissed her fingers before resting their joined hands on his chest.

“You know how Gid is being a big boy and helping Papa with the laundry?”

Belle nodded. She was very proud of their son who, at the tender age of four, had decided that he was ‘growed up’ enough to help with chores. Gold worked from home four days a week now, so had taken the lion’s share of the housework, and little Gid wanted to do everything his Papa did.

There were a few idiots in town who had made comments that Gold was ‘whipped’. He responded with a sneer and a snort, and on a few occasions a cutting comment. Belle hadn’t asked him if he was happy as a mostly stay-at-home dad, you just had to look at him to know that he wouldn’t change a thing.

“Gid’s truck was helping us, and it rolled behind the dryer. Wasn’t going to let him wriggle in there to get it out. My back decided to remind me I’m not as flexible as I used to be. On the plus side I did rescue truck and discovered those knickers you thought were lost.”

“The blue lacy ones?”

Gold hummed; “Yep. Gid’s decided that we have a goblin who steals clean laundry. He’s spent the afternoon designing a trap to catch it.”

Belle giggled; “What’s he going to use for bait?”

“Socks. I talked him out of using your fancy pants.”

Gid’s vocabulary was great for a four-year-old, but understandably he had problems pronouncing ‘lingerie’, so had decided that Belle’s lacy undies were best called fancy pants. The term also included his own superhero pants because ‘they had pictures on so were fancy too’. They had plans to buy Gold some patterned boxers for his birthday.

Gold winced again as he tried to get comfortable.

“Painkillers, or muscle rub?”

“Erm, muscle rub, please sweetheart.”

Belle wasn’t surprised, Gold was always reluctant to take painkillers, they made him foggy-headed and brought back too many memories of his accident. She rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. There was a new tube of muscle rub on the shelf, but it was the last one, so she took a moment to grab her phone from the bedside table and add a reminder to buy more. While she’d been doing that Gold had wriggled onto his side and rucked his t-shirt up.

She crawled onto the bed trying not to bounce the mattress too much.

“Where?”

“Lower back, middle.”

The astringent smell of the gel made Belle’s nose wrinkle. This stuff wasn’t as bad as some of the others they’d tried over the years, but it was never going to make her top ten favourite scents. She warmed the gel between her hands and said; “Ready?”

Gold hummed, but still flinched at little when her hands made contact with his back. She worked the gel into his tense muscles, pleased to see him relax after only a few minutes. She eased his t-shirt back into place and bent over to kiss his forehead. His eyes were closed, and he looked halfway to sleep.

“Better?”

“Thanks sweetheart.”

By the time Belle got back from washing her hands, Gold was asleep. She slipped out of the room to look in on Gid. He was sleeping happily, cuddling Snappy the stuffed crocodile. Smiling at how much he looked like his father when he was sleeping, Belle headed back to bed.

It took her a while to settle off, she was used to snuggling into Gold, but she didn’t want to aggravate his aching back tonight. Finally, she got herself comfortably wrapped up in the duvet and fell asleep.

Belle grumbled at the draft that had snuck into her warm cocoon. The cool air was quickly replaced by something very warm against her thighs. She smiled to herself, but kept her eyes closed.

“Take it your back is feeling better?”

Gold hummed against her hip as he wiggled her nightie up. Belle gasped as he licked at her outer lips. She shifted her legs to give him more room, normally she’d wrap them around his shoulders, but she was still being mindful of his back. Gold huffed a little but didn’t try to reposition her. Her last sensible thought was that she’d need to apply more muscle rub for him after his shower.

Gold flicked the tip of his tongue over Belle’s clit. He felt the duvet shift as she squirmed against him. He loved waking Belle up like this, ideally as the starter for a long, lazy day of love making, but since Gid would be waking up in about half an hour he had to move faster than usual. Belle had slid her hands under the duvet and was grasping his hair, biting back the little moans and gasps that drove him wild. Within moments Belle’s hips were bucking and her thighs twitched and jumped with her orgasm. The low moan was the only sound she made, they had both gotten very good at keeping the noise to a minimum since Gid was born. The quiet hadn’t changed their passion, and it made things more fun when they could be loud.

While Belle came down from her climax, Gold wiped his face and crawled out from under the duvet to nuzzle at her neck.

“Morning sweetheart.”

She wriggled underneath him; “Someone’s awake.”

He nudged his hard cock against her hip. Just as Belle moved her hand towards his cock, the bedroom door opened and Gid shouted; “Pile on!”

Gold didn’t have chance to move before the solid weigh of their son landed on his back. He was very proud of himself for not swearing, and for not collapsing onto Belle.

Belle winced as she saw the grimace of pain on Gold’s face; “Unpile Gid.”

Gid flopped to the side, all smiles until him saw the look on Papa’s face.

“I forgot your back was ouchy. Sorry Papa.”

Gold eased himself onto the bed at Belle’s other side; “It’s alright son. Don’t worry.”

“I’ll go and get Snappy. He’ll make you feel better.”

Gid bounced off the bed and thundered into his room. Belle stroked Gold’s face; “Muscle rub and rain check?”

Gold huffed a laugh as he nodded; “What a way to start the day.”


End file.
